Expressions
by KhaosKitty
Summary: Expressions can mean so much in a relationship... First fic! Fluff. BxR


Well... I guess I should do an introduction? I love Tendershipping but this is my first fanfic... please excuse me if I get something wrong! It's a funny, fluffy one-shot, but it's not just a silly little fic, it goes quite deep into their relationship. Rated for swearing and sexual references. Reviews would really help because I'd love to know whether I ought to continue writing fics or not. Thankyou!

-My Deteriorating Sanity

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Ryou's POV**

"I'm back 'Kura! I've got the groceries!"

Ra... he's doing it again. Staring at me, smirking at me as he props his head up on the arm of the mini-sofa he's lazing on, not even bothering to conceal that he's done something..._bad_. He's just _waiting_ to see what my reaction will be.

It's a lazy Saturday afternoon and I've just gotten back to our apartment after doing the weekly shop and paced into the living room to find my yami grinning uncontrollably, as usual.

I lazily fling the carrier bags onto the worn suede settee, slowly followed by myself as I collapse on the cushions with an exasperated sigh.

I turn my attention - well, _appear_ to turn my attention - towards the TV, which is showing an old episode of 'Friends' that I must have seen ten times before.

I can't be bothered to move the flimsy plastic bags, even knowing I've got several cartons of milk - whole milk, not skimmed, Bakura insists we don't have any of that "watery shit" in the house - in there, which will almost definitely leak onto the sofa.

Not that it matters since, thanks to a certain sadistic yami, the material of the sofa is already damaged beyond repair.

Said yami is currently scrutinizing me as he has for the past two minutes or so, but his smirk has now faded and has been replaced with an expression of curiosity and annoyance, one of his eyebrows perfectly arched.

Ra he looks sexy when he does that.. almost makes me forget why I'm ignoring him anyway.

Nevertheless, I'm watching our TV and blanking out Bakura as much as is possible when you're utterly infatuated with him.

Well, actually I'm not watching the TV, I'm staring at the aerial as I ponder over why he is so blatantly irresistable.

If that smug look of his is only attainable by succumbing to his continuous pranks, is it even worth it?

That lecherous look in his russet eyes, that slight twist in his beautiful, marshmallow-like lips... hardly the sort you would expect to conceal jagged carnivorous fangs, ones that I would so love to run my tongue over, tempting though painful...

CRAP!

During my endless thought trail I failed to notice that the contents of my shopping bags has leaked through my jeans onto my skin and I now have a giant wet patch on my thigh.

Perfect, Bakura is now snickering at me as I frantically plan out the sensible thing to do, which is suprisingly difficult considering the lack of sensibility in what I was just envisaging.

Right, I'll move the bags first then I'll change my jeans...

**Bakura's POV**

Ra... I can't believe I resorted to these petty pranks again. Oh well, I suppose it's inevitable.

My hikari has just returned from... what was it called... I know he was going to buy something...

"I'm back 'Kura! I've got the groceries!"

Ah, that's right, _groceries._

Damn, that's a lot of bags he's just thrown on the sofa, how many groceries did he buy?

I had no idea we housed so many groceries...

Anyway, back to smirking. Hehe, he's noticed, I love that little paranoid expression of his.

It's almost as cute as that expression he has when he's angry, his delicate features trying - and failing - to seem threatening.

He's just too forgiving, his eyes as soft as melted chocolate, a rosey pink staining his cheeks, a slight pout in his pale little lips...

It's almost a shame that I have to annoy him intentionally to recieve that oh-so-sweet, feline expression.

Though sometimes it doesn't even seem worth it, considering the cold-shoulder treatment I recieve afterwards.

Wait, he doesn't even _look _annoyed, that can't be right?

He looks far away, dreamy, not bothered at all.. grr...

**OH MY RA.**

There's a wet patch on his trousers! Is my innocent little hikari getting _horny_?

Nah, it's just water from the bags next to him, it's still an amusing image though, if not provocative.

Ah! He's noticed it! There it is, the embarassed expression, streaked with paranoia...

He looks adorable, obviously attempting to collect his thoughts... and now he's leaving the room.

Wait, is he going to his bedroom?

Ooo-er, now I'm beginning to regret this...

**Ryou's POV**

Bugger... I just made an utter prat out of myself.

Oh well, it's not as if this is the first time, now to get some different trousers on...

"What... the... hell...?"

There's a pornographic poster on my wall... and another... and another...

The walls of my room have been plastered with porn!

_Homosexual_ porn at that!!

Fuck!

What if Bakura's seen this?!

Was that why he was smirking?!

No, wait... oh for Ra's sake as if it wasn't obvious.

Bakura's done this himself, for his own amusement.

Doesn't he have anything better to do with him time than humiliate me?!

OK Ryou, think rationally, just get some jeans on, remove the posters, then bitch at Bakura... not that it'll help but still.

Jeans... check.

RYOU, STOP LOOKING AT THE RA-DAMNED POSTERS!

They're so distracting... and that's why I should _remove _them!

Why am I being so stupid?

Which is more than I can say for _Bakura_... stupid bastard...

**Bakura's POV**

Ryou must have reached his room by now... oh well, I guess there's no turning back now.

Why was I even contemplating turning back anyway?

Wasn't the _goal_ of this to aggrivate Ryou?

What could this mean... that I don't want to aggrivate Ryou?

That I don't want Ryou to be angry with me?

"Bakura!"

Thats him now... shiiiit...

"What is the meaning of _this_?!"

He's shrieking as he shoves several pages of the... _provocative images_ in my face.

I simply shrug and try for a nonchalant expression.

"What's the problem?"

He looks taken a back, shocked at my ignorance.

"For fucks sake Bakura! THIS! You're not blind and you can't just pretend to be your entire life!"

Grrr... how dare he take my views on life into something as small as a mere _disagreement_?!

I'm not changing for him! I won't!

But doesn't that mean he's right...?

I give him my most menacing glare... if he would dare to make _**me**_look vulnerable then I'm not holding back, I'll break him down to his most vulnerable state _**possible**_...

**Ryou's POV**

Bakura is scowling at me... but I'm not letting that change anything.

He has obviously been affected by what I've just said to him, and as much as I love succumbing to his silly teasing, recieving that michevious grin that I've lusted over so many times before, I can't just let things go on like this, or I'll just be permanently humiliated... _pathetic_.

"Why?! _Why_ do you do these things Bakura?! What is the point to it?!"

I've never been this bold... do I even _want_ to do this?

What if I never see that expression of his ever again?

**Bakura's POV**

"Why?! _Why_ do you do these things Bakura?! What is the point to it?!"

What things? He must mean the things I do that make him angry like this... so why? Why do I like making him angry?

Because... I love the way he looks when he's angry.

I love _him._

I love Ryou.

"Because I LOVE YOU!! Is that a good enough reason for you?!"

"...What?" He asks. He's flushing a deep pink.

"And if you don't like me doing these things then why haven't you ever stopped me before?! You get angry but you never try to stop me!"

**Ryou's POV**

...He loves me?

"And if you don't like me doing these things then why haven't you ever stopped me before?! You get angry but you never try to stop me!"

I don't stop him because...

I don't want to disappoint him.

I'd rather see that dirty grin of his...

The one that makes me weak at the knees...

The one I love.

"Because I love you too!" I yell.

**Bakura and Ryou's POV**

We love eachother?

He's gazing into my eyes, and gives me the expression.

_That _expression.

The one I love.

...It's so worth it.

"I love you yadonushi."

"I love you too yami."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

So how was it? It's come out better than I thought it would... Please R&R, I really need it!


End file.
